Kung fu panda 3: El año del tigre
by little tigress
Summary: Rata,Buey,Tigre,Conejo,Dragón,Serpiente,Caballo,Ca bra,Mono,Gallo,Perro y Cerdo,el ciclo que se ha repetido desde el inicio de los tiempos,ahora se ve interrumpido por el mal. Veinticuatro años han pasado sin que nadie se le pueda interponer, este es el año en que la profecia se cumplira,al fin la heredera a alcanzado el maximo de sus poderes,en este año, el año del tigre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aqui little tigress con otro fic (si ya se que no he terminado ninguno de los otros dos , pero denme chace), los ultimos dias ,y apesar de los examenes, me he sentido inspirada para este fic, que sta vez trata sobre el zodiaco chino, es un tema que me interesa mucho y me inspire en el. S****in mas palabras aburridas les dejo aqui el fic.**

**buena lectura :D**

**Prólogo**

Hace muchos años, los doce animales celestiales gobernaban sobre el mundo, con su poder y enorme fuerza cuidaban y protegian a China y a todo aquel que naciera durante su reinado, sin distinsion de raza o especie. Era posible incluso que tanto un conejo naciera el año del buey, como que un leopardo naciera en el año de la cabra.  
Los doce reyes del cielo compartian el reino en un ciclo de poder que duraba doce años y que se ha repetido invariablemente desde el principio de los tiempos hasta el dia de hoy: Rata, Buey, Tigre, Conejo, Dragón, Serpiente,Caballo, Cabra, Mono, Gallo, Perro y Cerdo. Cada día de Año Nuevo el ciclo vuelve a comenzar, y el siguiente animal ocupa el lugar dominante en el trono de los inmortales.  
Por desgracia, siempre, donde hay luz debe existir la oscuridad. Esa oscuridad tiene nombre: Yuang Shao , el rey de las tinieblas , gobernante de las sombras, principe del mal.  
Hace solo venticuatro años, el delicado equilibrio se rompio. El delgado hilo ,que equilibraba el poder del orden y el caos, se destrozó con el acto del oscuro señor.

Una apacible y oscura noche carente de la plateada luz de la luna, en el majestuoso palacio celestial, un ser misterioso se movia de manera sigilosa, oculto entre las sombras del glorioso castillo.  
El palacio, ubicado sobre la montaña mas alta del mundo, El Monte Fenix. Siempre vigilado, siempre cuidado por las eternas legiones de guardias, los protectores de los señores inmortales. El enorme palacio era más grande y majestuoso que la misma ciudad imperial, sus paredes ,decoradas con preciosos y coloridos murales hechos por los mas talentosos y sensibles artistas de todo el mundo. Sus blancos y brillantes pisos de marmol harian que cualquier mortal se sintiera en el cielo y sus techos de tejas, incluso mas verdes que el jade, eran imponentes y hacian que el celoso firmamento enviara, de vez en cuando, una furiosa lluvia de estrellas caidas a la tierra.

La misteriosa figura se movia atravez de los inmensos jardines de exoticas flores que inundaban el aire con sus hermosos aromas. El intruso atravezo los enormes portales y cruzo por los arcos que conducian al verdadero tesoro: El trono inmortal.  
La sala del trono de los inmortales era una gran estancia, hecha totalmente de marfil, cada columna, cada soporte e incluso el piso de la majestuosa habitacion, estaba hecho del más presioso marfil de toda la tierra. Justo a la mitad de la enorme y fantastica habitacion, se hayaba un espejo, un espejo de agua. La pureza de la cristalina agua era la ventana al mundo mortal. Cada año, el rey asendente al trono de los inmortales, bajaba a la tierra a evaluar el trabajo y esmero que sus compañeros ponian en su labor. Los reyes se disfrazaban como si fueran los mortales mas miserables del mundo, su disfraz les premitia recorrer la tierra sin la interrupción de los verdaderos mortales, sin que un bandido les robara, sin que alguien tuviera peticiones que hacerle, sin que nadie puediera siquiera aprovecharse de ellos.

Frente al espejo de agua, se extendía , como un rio de roja sangre, una alfombra carmesí. Las veloces patas del intruso se hundian en la alfombra como si se tratara de fina arena desertica. Sin hacer el menor sonido el misterioso ser, caminaba por los pasillos que conducian a la sala del juicio universal.

Los doce animales inmortales se habian reunido para celebrar el comienzo del reinado del más fuerte, inteligente y ambicioso de todos. Kinra, la tigresa inmortal. Pese a todo lo que los mortales creian, no todos lo gobernantes celstiales eran machos. Seis de los doce, eran hembras. Conejo,Caballo, Cabra, Perro,Serpiente y Tigre. La fiesta de acendencia se llevó acabo en el salon del juicio universal. Una enorme sala, las columnas, que sujetaban el estrellado techo azul, eran de vivos y brillantes colores metalicos. El amplio salon contaba con una tarima, no muy alta, que se encontraba pegada a la pared norte del lugar. El agua dorada y la blanquesina sustancia de la fuente ,iluminadas por la luz de las estrellas del cielo y bañadas del resplandor de la plateada luna llena, eran vertidas de manera que los doce inmortales pudieran llenar su copa con el delicioso elixir de manzanas fermentadas y el sabor del licor de arroz , que se servia en los banquetes de los reyes. Celebrando como si no hibiera mañana, los poderosos seres de divertian, bailaban, bebian, cantaban e incluso tocaban algunos instrumentos. El rey Mono aprovechandose de la ocasion hizo bromas, chistes y se burló de todos y cada uno de los demás reyes y reinas, quienes en realidad solo reian divertidos ante las ocurrencias del rey Mono.

Con todo aquel ambiente alegre y festivo que dominaba el palacio, el extraño ser que merodeaba por los alrededores del castillo, se acercó a pasos lentos ,pero decididos, al salon del juicio universal. El alto y oscuro ser, abrió de golpe las puertas del gran salon. Los inmortales voltearon a ver al intruso que había interrumpido su festejo. Su cuerpo era grande , verdaderamente curpulento, su altura era de dos metros casi tres,sus ojos grises en conjunto con sus afiladas garras y pelaje negro, le daban un aspecto en realidad demoniaco.  
Sus ropas de color rojo, eran conformadas por unos pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas y una camisa de mangas largas, con detalles naranjas en forma de deformes garras, que le daban la apariencia de un sanguinario asecino.

La reina acendente dejó que su copa cayera y se derramara por el piso, miro furiosa al intruso y sin previo aviso, sin un gruñido u otra advertencia, saco las garras y se lanzo al extraño oso negro. Éste levantó sus garras y con un golpe de sus puños en el piso, hizo que el suelo temblara como si la sola presencia de aquel oscuro ser le atemorizara el alma.  
El terremoto obligo a Kinra, a detenrse en seco. Miro con ojos de ira al enemigo que fue capaz de frenarla con un simple movimiento de manos.  
Con un potente rugido, que hizo que cada minusculo rincon del salon se estremesiera, dio aviso a los demas reyes. Los que, a su vez, dieron aviso a los guardias del palacio celestial. Solo tradaron un minuto, pero aun asi ya era demasiado tarde.

Un minuto basto para que los doce reyes cayeran como juguetes de trapo en las manos del enorme oso negro. Durante los sesenta segundo que los guardias demoraron en llegar, el feroz y sanguinario ursido, ataco sin piedad alguna a los gobernates. La primera en atacar fue la tigresa pero su golpe fue detenido por el oso. El mono, caballo y perro, atacaron de manera sincronizada y efectiva, una tecnica invensible excepto contra el oso. El dragón expulso fuego azul ,de sus fauces salieron llamas azuladas que cubrian al extraño intruso, no le dañaron. El oso parecia invulnerable a todo, el fuego del rey de los reptiles, con patas, no habia podido quemar ni un solo pelo del cuerpo de su enemigo.  
Los demas reyes acudieron en ayuda de sus compañeros, usando casi todo su poder, los doce habian caido, presas del cansancio y llegando al limite de sus fuerzas.  
El oso se acerco a pasos lentos al trono. De oro puro, el trono de los inmortales era el mayor simbolo de poder en toda la tierra conocida. Los rubies decoraban los reposabrazos, las esmeraldas, los zafiros y las piedras ambarinas llenaban de brillante esplendor el trono con sus vivos colores y su generoso brillo tornasol que bañaba el salon del trono con sus hermosas tonalidades.

Yuang Shao recargo su brazo en el trono y despues admirarlo con aire triunfador, se sento. Los reyes obervaban horrorizados aquella escena ya que quien ocupara el trono el dia de año nuevo seria, por ley, el regidor absoluto de cielo y tierra durante todo el año. Kinra aun no se habia sentado, de hecho ella debia sentarse exactamente a las doce de la noche, lamentablemente, solo faltaban unos segundos para ello. Era demasiado tarde, en cuanto Kinra intento levantarse y evitar que se sentara, la campana resono en cada pasillo del palacio, despues de esto otras once campanadas atormentaron los oidos de Kinra con su melodico y torturador sonido. Todo estaba perdido, el oso ya se habia sentado y los reyes ya no tenian autoridad alguna sobre el o sobre nadie en la tierra.

Con la ultima pizca de poder que le quedaba, Rillia : El conejo, creo un portal con el que los doce pudieron huir a una zona distante y aislada dentro del mundo mortal. Con gran pesar, Kinra ayudo a sus compañeros y amigos a salir por medio del portal. Aparecieron en una montaña nevada de algun lugar apartado de China.  
Durante seis meses, los inmortales se ocultaron con el temor rondando sus almas y atormentando sus mentes, habian sido derrotados y , por consecuencia, deshonrados.

La tigresa inmortal no podia vivir sabiendo que ella misma habia dejado el mundo en manos de un poderoso enemigo, alguien que podria llenar el mundo de desgracias, plagas, sequias y muertes. Nadie supo jamas que fue del malvado Yuang Shao o de los desafortunados inmortales, la unica informacion que se sabe acerca de ellos es que justo un dia antes de que el tercer año del ciclo terminara, Kinra desaparecio, sin dejar rastro, sin dar aviso. Tiempo despues, los otros once siguiendo a Kinra, se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra.

Han pasado ya dos ciclos, casi venticuatro años y todos esperamos el regreso de los poderosos inmortales. La mayoria continuamos con la esperanza de que algun dia Kinra y el resto de los reyes inmortales vuelvan y alejen el mal que ,poco a poco, consume a China. Esperamos pacientemente el regreso de la poderosa reina felina, en este su año. El año del tigre.

**Ojala y les haya gustado dejen review**

**Adios :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, esta vez creo que si me tarde jeje, ahora creo que no me ispire mucho pero estoy dispuesta a teminar todos los fics, por el momento aqui les dejo el primer capitulo ojala y les guste.**

**buena lectura :D**

**Capitulo 1: Dolorosos recuerdo y brillante futuro.**

El sol se encontraba en su punto máximo, cuando los aldeanos comenzaron a llenar las gradas de la arena del palacio de jade. Cerdos, conejos y gansos conformaban la multitud que esperaba, emocionada e impaciente a que ,por fin después de mil años el maestro Oogway revelara la identidad del maestro supremo, del próximo vencedor del malvado Tai Lung, el guerrero dragón.

Después de su fallido entrenamiento de ataque sorpresa, lo cinco furiosos se alistaban para la exhibición que definiría el resto de sus vidas. La maestra Tigresa meditaba en su habitación pensando en que, después de tanto tiempo, su sueño se haría realidad. Si conseguía el título de "guerrero dragón" Shifu, su padre, al fin podría mostrarle afecto y orgullo. Desde que salió del orfanato, Tigresa, soñaba con que al llegar a su nuevo hogar su padre Shifu la llenaría del afecto y la aceptación que se les fueron negadas cuando era más pequeña. Pero se equivoco, Shifu siempre se encontraba distante y cuando estaba con la joven felina era frio, estricto, no daba la menor señal de aprobación, no solía apoyar a tigresa y siempre se apartaba a meditar.

Tigresa estaba segura de que no volvería a defraudar a Shifu, su determinación mostrada a lo largo de tantos años de entrenamiento, al fin, darían sus frutos ya que si podía sacarle a Shifu una sonrisa o un gesto que el mostrara que lo había hecho bien, todo habría valido la pena. Cada uno de sus huesos rotos, las veces que golpeo arboles hasta que sus puños sangraron, les sesiones de entrenamiento extra, los festivales perdidos y los días que tuvo la oportunidad de reforzar su, ahora escasa y decaída, relación con sus amigos que muchas veces solo se limitaba a entrenar en el mismo salón. Tanta disciplina y su insistente esfuerzo, por ganarse la aprobación de Shifu, le habían quitado gran parte de su corazón, el kung fu lo era todo incluso se encontraba sobre la amistad en las lista de prioridades de la maestra del estilo del tigre. Era, ciertamente, una mala decisión poner al kung fu por encima de sus amigos, pero por más que apreciara y quisiera a sus amigos y compañeros, eso no le daría lo que ella tanto deseaba.

Si bien su primer día en el palacio no fue tan malo, no podía evitar sentir que, desde ese instante, Shifu no sería el padre con el que siempre soñó. Definitivamente algo atormentaba el espíritu del panda rojo y eso lo hacía comportarse como un viejo gruñón y cascarrabias. Aun así a la pequeña tigresa no le importaba en ese momento, no sabía el impacto que la actitud de su padre tendría más tarde sobre ella y sobre todo el valle; lo único que le importaba en ese preciso momento era que por fin había salido de esa cárcel, de aquella celda a la que muchos llamaban habitación.

Los años que vivió encerrada en ese oscuro cuarto, son una experiencia que jamás querría volver a vivir. En aquel entonces, Tigresa, solo contaba con dos cosas además de su soledad: su imaginación y una inagotable esperanza. La esperanza ,que se encontraba en el corazón de la joven felina, era lo que la hizo intentar acercarse a los adultos, pero ellos huían de la pequeña. No sabía porque pero todos, niños y adultos, huían al verla ¿Por qué todos corren cuando me ven cerca? Se preguntaba Tigresa, escondida en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Todos los niños pueden salir a jugar entonces ¿Por qué yo no? La pequeña no lograba entender porque todos la evitaban, ella sabía que era por miedo pero lo que no entendía era él porque ¿Que tenia de malo? Era solo una niña que quería jugar, al igual que cualquier niño de su edad. Hace años que Tigresa decidió dejar esos dolorosos recuerdos en el pasado y mejor concentrarse en el futuro. Por esa razón, ahora, Tigresa meditaba sentada en posición de loto sobre su cama de bambú. Hasta que el sonido del gong, que anunciaba que los maestros debían ir a la arena, lo saco de sus pensamientos, Tigresa salió de su habitación unos minutos antes del resto de los cinco furiosos.

Tigresa ¿No te sientes nerviosa?- Víbora se acerco a su amiga en cuanto salió de su cuarto, ambas se dirigieron a la salida de las barracas.

No ¿Y tú?- respondió Tigresa sin voltear la mirada.

Siendo sincera... Sí, estoy un poco nerviosa, desde que todos llegamos hemos estado esperando este día- las palabras de Víbora eran tan verdaderas como que el pasto es verde. Cada uno de los cinco furiosos había esperado ese día desde su ingreso al palacio de jade, pero ninguno se podía comparar con el deseo que Tigresa tenía de poseer el titulo, sus compañeros no sabían ,con exactitud, porque Tigresa deseaba tan desesperadamente ser el guerrero dragón, pero sabían sin duda alguna que lo conseguiría.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y se unieron a Víbora y a Tigresa , en el recorrido del pequeño trayecto que debían de seguir para llegar a la arena, que se encontraba frente al salón sagrado de los guerreros.

Todos los habitantes del valle de la paz se acomodaban en las gradas y buscaban los mejores lugares para presenciar lo que, sin duda, sería el día más grande en la historia de kung fu y de toda China. Los niños jugaban con muñecos y juguetes y los adultos charlaban sobre el evento e incluso hacían a puestas sobre quien será el guerrero dragón. Los fuegos artificiales explotaban, sus llamas llenaban el cielo de chispas y coloridas flamas, verde, azul, amarillo y rojo; son solo algunos de los colores que alumbraban el cielo y entretenían a los aldeanos, eran los encargados de mostrar el brillante futuro de China.

Que dé comienzo el torneo- el cerdo vestido de azul hizo sonar el gong y de esa forma inicio la próxima era en la historia. El maestro Shifu, acompañado del grandioso maestro Oogway, bajo por las escaleras y con una voz potente se dirigió a los aldeanos.

Ciudadanos del valle de la paz es un honor presentarles a Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mono, Mantis, los cinco furiosos-dijo el maestro Shifu a lo que los aldeanos vitorearon emocionados- guerreros prepárense para la batalla.

El maestro Grulla adopto su pose de batalla y se elevo unos centímetros del suelo, así que en cuanto las mil lenguas de fuego fueron disparadas, el guerrero se alzo al vuelo esquivando y desviando con destreza los fuegos que se acercaban amenazadoramente a él. Mono, Mantis y Víbora exhibieron sus habilidades, su velocidad, agilidad y precisión a la vista del maestro Oogway.

Después de las demostraciones de los cuatro maestros, fue el turno de Tigresa. La maestros del estilo del tigre se había preparado toda su vida para ese momento, el momento que definiría el resto de su vida. Tras hacer una leve reverencia al maestro Oogway y a su padre Shifu, Tigresa se paro en medio de la arena y adopto su clásica pose de batalla. Frente a la maestra había una gran máquina de madera en forma de buey que sostenía enorme y afiladas hachas y todo se movía de forma automática, una extraña sensación recorrió a la maestra al ver los ojos pintados de la maquina, como si la observara con detenimiento, pero prefirió ignorarlo y continuar con el combate.

Y por último la maestra Tigresa, contra buey de acero y sus cuchillas mortales-dijo el panda rojo con su potente voz dirigiéndose nuevamente a los aldeanos del valle- y créanme ciudadanos, aun no han visto nada. Las últimas palabras que pronuncio el viejo panda rojo durante el torneo llenaron de alegría a Tigresa, eso significaba que estaba orgulloso y que confiaba en que su joven alumna seria la ganadora del título de "guerrero dragón".

El combate ni siquiera había iniciado cuando Shifu ordeno a sus alumnos formarse, los cinco se colocaron en una línea y pusieron sus manos tras su espalda (menos víbora), el maestro Oogway bajaba las escaleras lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, su mano se movía de izquierda a derecha. Conforme se acercaba la tortuga el corazón de la felina se aceleraba, estaba punto de cumplir su sueño, seria la guerrera dragón y Shifu podría demostrarle afecto, porque ella seria quien libraría al valle de la pesadilla que los atormentaba en la noche y que no dejaba al espíritu del panda rojo. Lo lentos pasos de la tortuga se iban inclinando hacia donde se encontraba la maestra del estilo del tigre., estaba a un metro de ella, su dedo apuntaba justo donde se encontraba y entonces... El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales comenzó antes de tiempo, de las coloridas chispas un grito se escucho y del cielo un enorme panda con pelo quemado cayó justo frente a la tigresa. El gigantesco panda movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y balbuceo palabras sin sentido hasta que abrió bien los ojos.

Ahhh... donde estoy... ¿Que señala?- balbuceo el oso que estaba tirado frente a la maestra, Oogway siguió apuntando y el panda, al percatarse de ello, se encogió y retrocedió avergonzado- uy perdone solo quería saber quién era el guerrero dragón.

Que interesante-exclamo la tortuga sin sarcasmo alguno.

Maestro me está señalando a mí- Tigresa se acerco y el panda se aparto y asintió de manera emocionada.

A él-respondió la tortuga.

¿A mí?-exclamo el panda.

A ti- con su bastón Oogway, levanto la mano del confundido oso en señal de victoria- ¡El universo nos ha enviado al guerrero dragón!

¡¿Que?!- se escucho de manera simultánea en las diferentes partes del palacio, Shifu, Po, el señor Ping y los cinco furiosos (que ahora si estaba haciendo honor a su titulo) gritaron a coro, después y con un golpe al gong todo se volvió oficial. Los cinco maestros de kung fu gritaron indignados y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que un grupo de gansos negros llegaron con una plataforma y cargaron al panda en ella. La felina se acerco a su maestro, al igual que sus compañeros.

Lo sentimos maestro, le fallamos-ella y los otros cuatro hicieron una reverencia arrepentidos de su enorme falla.

No, si el panda no se ha rendido para mañana yo les habré fallado a ustedes-dijo Shifu volteando a ver a sus alumnos.

Los cinco furiosos se retiraron con la cabeza baja, Grulla se había decaído tanto que no quería ni volar al salón de entrenamiento. Pero no todos se encontraban con tal depresión, al mismo tiempo que la tristeza invadía su corazón, la ira llenaba su alma y repartía enojo y energía por su cuerpo como un rio de emociones negativas. Todos los maestros se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento, cada quien eligió un ejercicio para desquitar un poco de frustración pero la joven felina rayada tenía algo más que frustración, su enojo había llegado a niveles, considerablemente, críticos, incluso pudo sonreír con malicia al pensar en la cara que puso el panda cuando entro al salón y ella le golpeo la nariz con un pedazo de madera de uno de los péndulos que destrozo con sus garras en el momento justo en que el entro.

**...**

¡Jamás!- grito indignado el felino que vestía con una capucha negra que le llegaba a los tobillos.

¡Debes hacerlo!, sabes que yo no puedo y si no lo hace...-regaño la felina anaranjada que vestía con una capa gris que, al igual que la del felino, no dejaba ver su rostro.

Ya sé, ya se... la profecía..-dijo fastidiado el felino gris.

No es solo por la profecía... tu sabes le importante que esto es para mí-dijo ella en voz baja, cierta tristeza se asomo por sus palabras y algunas lágrimas llegaron a escapar de sus ojos amarillos como el oro.

Tranquila...- el se acerco, con sus brazos rodeo a la felina, ella sollozando recargo su cabeza en el hombro del felino, el acaricio su cabeza- yo...lo hare, sé que esto es importante para ti, la traeré y...

¡No!-ella se separo y extendió los brazos.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque no? Hace días que has insistido, me escape contigo, contra la voluntad de él y ahora tu...-grito extrañado el felino.

No, sabes que jamás me perdonara, solo quería venir y comprobar que estuviera aquí, pero jamás podría hablarle, ella tampoco sería muy amable conmigo. Solo nos tendrá rencor a mí y a él, lo más seguro es que no quiera ni verme-dijo la felina que se había sentado y recargado en el tronco del viejo durazno en la cima de una colina.

Debes entender, por esa razón vinimos, además en algún momento si nos darán permiso de venir, al final tendremos que regresar y eso lo sabes. Si quieres no se lo digas, pero cuando llegue el tiempo debes cumplir con tu deber. El hubiera querido que la pudieras ver y abrazar aunque sea una vez, cuando suceda ella sabrá que no fue tu decisión tu sabes que era solo...-dijo el tigre, que seguía de pie frente a la felina, de brazos cruzados, su mira se dirigió al palacio que estaba en la cima de una montaña.

Hay un gran alboroto allá-la tigresa levanto la vista y observo la cima de aquella montaña, los fuegos artificiales explotaron, sus luces se reflejaban en sus ojos ambarinos llenando de color aquella mirada de decepción y terrible nostalgia. Hace años que ella se vio obligada a dejar aquello que mas amaba, su esposo y ella tuvieron que dejar su vida normal, su aldea y todo aquello que ellos apreciaban, todo lo sacrificaron por su hija y al final terminaron solos.

Si, jeje es gracioso...-su sonrisa se borro al ver a la felina que lo miraba de manera confundida- ¿Qué? Es gracioso, puede que se encuentre allí, quien nos asegura que todo eso no es por ella.

Tienes razón, pero... En ese caso...-ella comenzó a levantarse y él le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Quieres ir a verla ¿cierto?-pregunto él, ella sonrió y asintió feliz.

Si, debo verla...aunque sea de lejos-después de esto, ambos felinos comenzaron a correr bajando la colina donde se encontraban, dejando atras al gran durazno. Sus patas se movían de manera rápida, avanzaban por los techos sin ser vistos, sus miradas fijas en su objetivo el palacio en la cima de la montaña. Los dos felinos bajaron del techo de un restaurante para caminar por las calles, esperando no llamar mucho la atención, y para su suerte así fue, ni había nadie en las calles, ni en los puestos del pacifico valle, parecía un pueblo fantasma no había ni un alma, aparte de los dos felinos encapuchados.

¡En serio! ¡¿Porque me odias?!-grito el felino arrodillándose al pie de la piedra del primer escalón de las infinitas escaleras que conducían al palacio.

Ya cálmate, pareces un cachorrito asustado-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Que te he hecho yo para merecer este castigo?-volvió a gritar él, y la felina solo rodo los ojos.

Ya vamos torpe-ella comenzó a subir y él se quedo ahí arrodillado haciéndose el dramático.

Buaaaa ¿Eh? ¡Oye espérame!-en cuanto el abrió los ojos vio como ella ya estaba muy adelantada, así que él comenzó a subir corriendo para alcanzar a su compañera, ella solo reía al verlo acercarse.

Gracias por esperarme-dijo el joven felino grisáceo.

De nada-respondió ella entre risas.

Oye podría haber muerto, que tal si un lobo me comiera o un búfalo me cayera encima ¿Que le dirías a mi padre entonces?-grito el joven y la felina se echo a reír a carcajadas.

Eres un exagerado-dijo ella entre carcajadas.

¿Exagerado? ¿Yo? Disculpa pero yo jamás, en mi vida, es más, en toda mi historia, jamás de los jamases, yo he exagerado-grito el joven y ella solo siguió riendo como loca.

Ya cálmate hablas igual que cuando eras un cachorro-dijo ella y el solo hizo un puchero, lo cual solo apoyo la teoría de la felina mas grande- no has cambiado nada jeje, sigue igual de quejumbroso, ya ni cuando yo te cargaba te quejabas tanto jejeje.

Tenías que recordar eso... tía-dijo irritado el felino de ojos cafés.

Los dos siguieron caminado sin cruzar mas palabras, ninguno se dirigió saquera una mirada, ambos caminaban rápidamente sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo. Cuando los dos llegaron a la cima entraron al palacio. Subiendo aun árbol, los felinos, ingresaron a la arena en donde muchos cerdos, gansos y conejos vitoreaban por alguna razón. Los felinos subieron al techo, desde donde pudieron ver como unos gansos intentaban cargar a un panda gigante, pero no pudieron y unos cerdos cargaron al oso. Desde el techo vieron a la avergonzada felina anaranjada que se inclino ante su maestro, el panda rojo que miraba al panda mientras su tic en el ojos se hacía más notorio.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto el felino.

No lo sé Jasón... pero...-dijo la felina encapuchada fijando su vista en la tortuga. Ella se levanto y se dirigió al palco de la arena, bajo de un salto y alcanzo al maestro. Su sobrino la imito, nadie les prestó atención porque para ese punto ya todos se habían ido, los guerreros a entrenar y los aldeanos regresaron al pueblo. La tortuga caminaba lentamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, pero alguien le impidió seguir.

¿Oogway? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto la felina que había caído justo frente a la sonriente tortuga.

Si Lily, soy yo-respondió Oogway dándole un abrazo a la felina.

Si tu estas aquí significa que...- Lily no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida.

Exacto, todavía no es tiempo-completo la tortuga.

Pero...pero el...-la felina cerro la boca por un gesto que la tortuga había hecho con la mano.

Ya lo sé, pero no puedes llevártela, ni siquiera puedes verla ahora Lily, se que te costó mucho dejarla ir pero debes entender que aun no llega su tiempo, apenas han pasado veintitrés años-dijo Oogway- ambas tuvieron un comienzo duro, un pasado dificil y sus recuerdos son dolorosos, pero entiende que tiene que pasar por esto, eso la preparara para su verdadero y brillante futuro. Ella asintió y lo miró con ojos suplicantes, abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Tranquila, ya llegara el tiempo, algún día sucederá y te aseguro que para entonces habrá vivido ciertas experiencias y no tendrá razones para tenerte rencor, solo ten paciencia Lily, solo faltan unos dos años- Oogway toco el hombro de Lily y ella levanto la vista. Mientras el joven felino con capa se había quedado atrás mirando extrañado aquella peculiar escena.

-Entiende Lily, algún día podrás verla a los ojos y decirle que...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aqui acaba, los dejo es suspenso (muajajajaja) bueno, dejen review si es que les gusto y si no.. pues tambien, conozco a Temutai y les dare su direccion, nah es broma jajaja bueno pues...**

**Adios :D**


End file.
